


Be Bold

by mangopop



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, NSFWish, and slight nsfw text, like reader gets bold and handsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangopop/pseuds/mangopop
Summary: You've been friends with Beetlejuice for a little while now, and get tired of his perverted antics. You want to do something to make him flustered for a change.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Kudos: 39





	Be Bold

**Author's Note:**

> This fic I wrote real fast and it has no beta lmao
> 
> Based on a writing prompt idea I had that Beetlejuice greets reader for the first time the same way he says goodbye to Barbara at the end of the musical. But he enjoys reader's reaction so much that he keeps doing it every so often.

Ever since you first met your new undead friend, he's always tried teasing you relentlessly. Whether it be the occasional lewd joke, attempt to scare the absolute shit out of you or his flirting that you would never take seriously. Mostly because you couldn't really believe he was serious about hitting on you. Mostly because of what his 'family' told you about how he flirts with everyone. You still enjoyed his company and found him endearing once you got passed his gross humor and asshole tendencies. He was nice enough to you at least. As much as a born demon could be.

Though you also had to admit deep down that you had started to develop feelings for the bastard. It wasn't fair you couldn't flirt back. Or at least take him down a few pegs since he had the most inflated ego you've ever seen. There was one thing he has done since he first met you that definitely would be a great way to get him back. Every so often he'd catch you off guard and pretend he's going for a friendly handshake or high five. Like if you were celebrating something and he was congratulating you for example. Then as soon as you went in for his hand he'd grab you by yours.

'Put it there! And put it right here~' He would bark with that gravelly cackle of his then drag your hand down towards his groin. Every damn time you fell for it. You felt embarrassed at how easy he could play you like a fiddle. You normally weren't that naïve yet he somehow had figured out how to push all of your buttons.

Not this time. This time you'd finally get him back if he would try it again. It was time to get bold. You weren't going to be a sputtering red mess then scold him for being such a pervert. He'd be the one who would get that brilliant pink in his hair. Which you figured out had to be some sort of way he would show himself getting flustered or blushing. Navigating his intriguing mood-ring like hair had been an interesting journey. You knew that he would usually try the same joke whenever he would get a certain look in his eyes. His hair would also turn a vibrant green. He always thought he was so sly. You'd set up the perfect opportunity for him to try.

You had the day off after getting a promotion at work. You decided to also dress up a little to really get him in a lewd mood. Inhaling deeply before you could lose your nerves you called for him.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" You jumped a little when you heard lightning crack, your windows shaking. The lights went out in your house as glowing lights shone from your floorboards. Green smoke crept from under your furniture as a loud cackle bounced from your home's walls.  
"Babes!" Beetlejuice's shadowed figure popped out of the green smoke as he stretched his arms to wrap around you into a hug. You snorted and wrinkled your nose at his pungent smell. He was always very handsy when you'd call him over.

"Hey Beej." You chuckled then patted his back. He pulled away then gave you a lazy, sharp toothed grin.

"So, what ya call me over for? Been a while! You want me to scare some chumps? Got a bug problem? Or you tired of breathers and wanna make out with a dead guy?" He wiggled his brow at you after letting you go. You snorted then playfully shoved him.

"No you big dork. I actually called because I wanted to celebrate with someone. I even got some booze if you want some." You smiled at him. He perked up a little then floated off the ground.

"Celebrate? What's the occasion, hot stuff?" He quirked a brow as he began to circle around you. You gave a one shoulder shrug.

"Oh, nothing; just I finally got that promotion and pay raise." You smirked at him as he gave a wolf whistle when he took notice of your choice of clothing.

"OH, hell yeah, I remember you sayin' that you were due for one. About time. You deserve it! Just like that nice ass deserves a spankin'~" He growled. He was definitely trying to get a rise out of you. You hummed in response instead then crossed your arms.

"Damn right I deserved the promotion." You boasted. Beetlejuice scratched the scruff on his chin when you didn't give the reaction he wanted. He did seem interested in your confidence however. A devious smirk crossed his features. You peered up briefly to stare at his hair. It was hard to try and make it look like you weren't checking. It was definitely a vibrant green. Looking back down you watched as he planted his feet back to the ground.

"Well I think a congrats is in order!" He beamed then offered his hand out. You put on the most innocent looking expression you could muster.

"Why, thanks Beej~" You grasp your palm into his and briefly shook it. He gave his usual enthusiastic shake.

"Put it there!" Beetlejuice then bit down on his lower lip and yanked your hand down swiftly. "And put it righ-?!!" His voice faltered before he could finish his sentence.

You could've sworn you've never seen his eyes bug out that much before. Your hand had pushed down further to firmly cup his soft dick through his pants. His grip on your hand tightened. He started spluttering as his hair practically glowed a bright pink. The corner of your lips had curled into a flirty smirk. Your eyes were locked with his as you gently squeezed his dick.

"Put it right here, huh?" You cooed. You definitely felt him twitch in your hand as slid your fingers ever so slightly. A short gasp followed by a low moan escaped him. The sudden shift from the beautiful flustered expression he made faded. Turning into an very feral, lustful glint in his eyes made you lose all confidence. The spark of revenge was gone. Your cheeks began to heat up as you pulled your hand away from him then chuckled nervously.

"I got you, ha-ha.." You tried playing it off as a joke. A magenta stripe shot out of his root as he grasped onto your arm when you tried backing up. He pulled you full body against him, his arm wrapped around your waist as he floated up off the ground a bit.

"So you did, babes. Real show stopper if I do say so myself. Am I not worth an encore, though?" He purred as he closed in to you. This was getting dangerous and you swallowed hard, your cheeks turning red.

"I... I've got. I gotta go to the bathroom." You squeaked out then pulled out of his grasp as he gave a cackle when you rushed off to retreat into the safety of the bathroom.

Bastard turned it back onto you. Now all you'd be thinking the rest of the night was that filthy moan he made. Not to mention how thick his dick was. Being bold was too fleeting.


End file.
